Angel
by Elizabeth2001
Summary: What would you do if you lost your only love 1 year ago ? How would you react? Despite the fact that Lita's friends were there for her, she does the only thing that comes to mind............ A Sailor Moon Song Fic


Angel  
  
By Shyla  
  
'I can't believe he really left me to help Darien."Lita said. Raye, Amy&Mina agreed.''He PROMISED he wouldn't leave me unless he truly had to go. Serena, I should kill your boyfriend for taking mine and letting him die.'Lita started to argue with Serena. "Lita, calm down girl. He went to help a friend and died protecting you."Serena argued back. " I DON'T CARE SERENA, because of Darien, my Ken is dead. we were going to get married. AND HE*pointing at darien* ruined my life. Now I'm a princess without a prince. Maybe I should have LOSER written across my forehead. Now Goodbye ladies."Lita said leaving the hallway out side of Serena's room. 'LITA, WAIT UP A MOMENT!!!''Darien yelled. then Lita turned around to see who was yelling at her and she saw Darien and began running faster. "LEETS, PLEASE WAIT. LISTEN TO WHAT HE HAS TO SAY.'' Serena yelled at her. she turned back around to see who else was yelling at her. "GO AWAY SERENA, I HATE BOTH OF YOU"Lita yelled back. then looked ahead to see Amy, Raye & Mina blocking the way."Move guys, its for the best that I get out of her now."Lita said. then they moved but Mina & Raye follow her outside to the spot where they always sat to talk. "Leets, what's wrong?"Mina asked her. "it's not fair Mina, I don't see why Ken had to die. I miss him so much."she said crying "If you don't wanna go home tonight maybe my mom would let ya stay at our place, even if it takes ya a few days I'll be here i promise. You're not the only one who lost the 1 person you cared about most."Mina said. "You've been through a lot lately, maybe it would be best if you didn't go back to Jupiter for a few days. Tell your grandmother not to worry."Mina added. "thank you Mina"Lita said. 'Its nothing honestly, you need a break from things for a while. I have a feeling he hasn't stopped loving you."Erin said.  
  
............................................................................ ..................................................................  
  
Spend all your time waiting for that second chance For the break that will make it OK There's always some reason to feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction or a beautiful release Memories seep from my veins Let me be empty and weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
"Ken,it won't be long til I'm with you again. I promise."Lita said under her breathe. then she crossed her heart and bowed her head. then Mina turned her head to see what Lita was doing. "Leets, you okay?"Amy asked. 'Yes, just fine, though I do miss Ken a lot."Lita said. "hey, you're aloud to miss him, he was your fiancee. I just don't understand why he did go to help.. So did Greg and I miss him tons too but still..."Amy said. "Amy, I don't care, I lost the love of my life because his best friend needed his help and I begged him not to go and he refused to listen he promised he'd be home and that we'd get married as soon as he came home."Lita said. "oh"Amy said. "well I better be going now, I hope to talk or see you soon Lita."Amy added. "yep, Later."Lita said looking at the ring on her finger. 'Oh Ken why couldn't you have been have been wrong that 1 time only."she mumbled. then she felt the wind blow, and she heard someone speak her name. "Lita"the voice said. "Ken?!?!?"she said. "Lita, are you alright?"Raye ran out yelling. when she got over to where Lita was she was crying and shaking. "Oh sweety, come her.. now its time to stop crying."Raye said. "Raye, I heard his voice."Lita said. "who's voice Leets?"Raye asked. "Ken, he said my name."Lita said. "Oh yes those whispers in the wind, I always hear Chad say he loves me through the wind, and I whisper back I love you too."Raye said. "do you miss him as much as I miss my Ken?"Lita asked. "If not as much than more, remember dear i was the first to be married. Raye said smiling and hugging Lita.'' I was going to be next. God Raye I miss him a whole lot."Lita said. " I know ya do, and He knows too."Raye said. Lita smiled. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to Serena now. I'll talk to you later."Raye said. Lita nodded. Raye gave her a hug then went about her business.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................................  
  
In the arms of the Angel far away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelrie You're in the arms of the Angel may you find some comfort here  
  
............................................................................ ..............................................................  
  
"Maybe I'll be left alone for a while so I can do through with my plans. It won't be much longer until we are together again."Lita said. then she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"Lita asked. "Leets, let me talk to ya PLEASE."Serena said. ''You alone?"Lita asked. ''Yea, let me in here."Serena said. then lita walked over to the door and opened it. "Leets, ya don't look so good honey maybe you should get some sleep."Serena said. " I don't need sleep."Lita said. "yes you do but im not here to fight it with you.I came to talk, Im not taking sides, despite the fact that Darien & I are engaged, I'm not going to loose a friend over this or loose my true love. I understand that there are so many things around my home...the palace that remind you of Ken but someday they will be good memories."Serena said. "You're right Sere, and I wanna say I'm so sorry about earlier today."Lita said. Serena reach out and gave Lita a hug. "Its okay, I already forgave you."Serena said.  
  
............................................................................ .......................................................  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies That you make up for all that you lack It don't make no difference, escaping one last time It's easier to believe In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness That brings me to my knees  
  
............................................................................ ........................................................  
  
Alone in her room at the Moon Palace, Lita began to think. thinking of ways she could kill herself to be with the one man she ever loved besides her own father. It was the 1 year anniversary of Ken's death. Then there was another knock on her door. "who is it?"She asked. "Your be loving 2nd mother."Queen Serenity said. "Come on in Momma."Lita said. "So darling, how are you dealing with the day so far?"Serenity asked. "It's only been a year and it feels like it was just yesterday Darien came home with only 2 of the boys remaining. Mom, I miss him so much. I hate feeling alone, and being lonely is a worse feeling yet."Lita said crying. "Oh, sweet heart its okay. I'm here, If you want to talk come find me no matter what, If I'm in a meeting I'll get to you as soon as I get a chance I promise."Serenity said. "I still blame Darien, though I know its not his fault. It was Ken's time to go home to heaven and I understand that now, but I just wish I wasn't alone."Lita said. " I know what that is like When Serena & Erin's father died they were so young,they hardly remember him. But back to my point it was years before I learned to deal with it. Well sweety, I have to go now, I'll stop by later on to visit."Serenity said. lita gave her 'mother' a hug and went about her studies. 2 hours later she heard another knock on her door "who is it?"lita asked. "Lita, Let me in or I'll break your door down."Erin yelled. "HOLD ON ERINI"Lita yelled. "I don't like waiting REMEMBER."Erin said. "I'm comming, okay chill out girl."Lita said opening the door. "Okay, I totaly understand that today is a day you wanna be left alone BUT I can't do that you know.If you want me to I'll go grab my sleeping bag, and some PJs and I'll stay in here tonight."Erin said. "Na,that's okay Erin. I'll be fine. honestly." Lita said. "Too bad aint it, I'm staying."Erin said.''Okay then you have to help me clean my room up then."Lita said with a smile. "Deal!"Erin said. "Go grab your stuff and I'll start cleaning this place up a bit."Lita said. Erin nodded and walked out of the room. Little did anyone know what Lita had planed for later on that nite.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................................  
  
In the arms of the Angel far away from here From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelrie You're in the arms of the Angel may you find some comfort here  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
After Erin went to sleep Lita tiptoed into the bathroom and found her bottle of pills and grabbed a glass of water. "I'll be with you shortly Ken." Lita said And with the thought of her friend lingering on her mind she took a few pills and fell asleep. The next morning Serena came to wake her & Erin and found Lita not breathing, and called for Darien & Her mother, and everyone came running into Lita's room and Darien found no signs of life on her, he tried CPR but nothing worked, Serena saw a bottle laying in the bathroom and told her mother about it. But there was nothing no one could do to save Lita.Erin just shook her head in disbelieve but Her bestest friend in the world was lying motionless before her eyes. Erin started to cry, then Andrew put his arm around her. Then Erin's eyes met her sister's eyes, both had the look of pain in them.  
  
*later that day*  
  
"I over heard Lita say it wouldn't be much longer until I'm with you again, so apparently she had this planed since she found out."Mina said. "Maybe it was Mina, but if so at least we know she's in a place with no pain."Serena said. Darien just shook his head. "What's wrong Darien?"Amy asked. "I lost 2 of my best friends when they came to help me fight. Ken &Chad are gone we must morn the loses of Lita, Ken&Chad. but we must treasure what we still have. we've found out that there is no definite tomorrow."Darien said. "Raye, please promise me you won't do what Lita just did."Serena asked. "I wont, as much as I miss my Chad I would never try to kill myself. I wont go until its my true turn."Raye promised.  
  
The tombstone read "Lita E. Kino-Asagari 1982-2000. Beloved friend. true warrior. Princess of Jupiter." yellow roses were laid at the foot of her grave, with 4 girls crying. Darien put his arms around Serena &Raye, Tony put his arm around Mina and Greg put his arm around Amy and they all walked away but the 5 girls promise to visit her each month. " I'll miss you so much Lita."Serena said. " I love you lita, you alway have & always will be my best friend."Mina said. "The one person I could share anything with, and now you're gone, why did you have to leave us like this."Raye said. "Leets, why did you have to do a thing like this.I told you to stay with me last nite."Erin said. "There won't be a moment when I don't think of you dear."Amy said. then the group of girls walked away. "Lita, I am so so sorry for what happen. I asked him to help, and when he died he asked me to take care of you, but I failed my best friend."Darien said. "Hey, its me sis, I just wanted to tell you I'm going to miss having you around here. It will be too quiet without you.I really wish we were brother & sister cause your my best girl friend."Tony said to her as a big brother would. "Lita girl, I wish I could say something but nothing comes to mind at the moment except for good-bye."Greg said. "Leets, I'm really going to miss you a whole lot. but if this is what you wanted then it was your choice. It won't be the same here."Andrew said. "My darling daughter Lita, I know we will all meet again someday. I will miss you sweet heart.I did love you and always will because that's a mothers love."Queen Serenity said blowing a kiss to Lita's grave. 


End file.
